Nur noch kurz die Welt retten
by Zebathia
Summary: Songfic von "Nur noch kurz die Welt retten."


Hallo, das ist meine erste ff und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir bitte (aber bitte nicht beleidigend, sondern so , dass ich auch was damit anfangen kann). Und wenn es euch gefällt, dann schreibt es bitte auch, und bitte schreibt mir was ich besser machen kann, ok? Achja, leider ist es nicht betagelesen, aber ich hoffe dass die Fehler nicht allzu schlimm sind. die ganzen Charaktere gehören JKR und mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee und ich verdiene kein Geld damit und es dient nur der Unterhaltung und so weiter...

Und jetzt viel Spaß.

**.o.O.o.  
><strong>

**Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten**

_Ich wär so gern dabei gewesen _

_doch ich hab viel zu viel zu tun _

_lass uns später weiter reden _

Ja, immer sagst du das... Immer stellst du die Wünsche der gesamte Menschheit vor deine eigenen. Und jetzt auch vor meine. Vor _unsere. _Es ist eine der wichtigsten Tage in unserem Leben, aber du bist nicht da.

_Da draußen brauchen sie mich jetzt _

_die Situation wird unterschätzt _

_Und vielleicht hängt unser Leben davon ab _

Niemand kann die Folgen vorhersehen und immer musst du es sein der alle rettet. Die Leute denken nicht nach, sie bleiben blind und dumm, sie verstehen nichts und vielleicht wollen sie es gar nicht verstehen. Aber ich will dass du bei mir bleibst, es ist so gefährlich da draußen! Es stimmt, jemand muss dem ein Ende setzen, aber hol dir wenigstens Hilfe. Du bist zu stur es einzusehen, aber du kannst es nicht alleine schaffen.

_Ich weiß es ist dir ernst _

_du kannst mich hier grad nicht entbehren _

_nur keine Angst ich bleib nicht allzu lange fern.  
><em>

Ja, verdammt ich brauche dich jetzt! Wir sind im Krieg und du stehst mir nicht bei. Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich brauche jemanden der stark ist und der mich beruhigen kann.

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten, _

_danach flieg ich zu dir. _

_Noch 148 Briefe checken_

_wer weiß was mir dann noch passiert _

_denn es passiert so viel _

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten _

_und gleich danach bin ich wieder bei dir._

Es passiert so viel unerwartetes und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Du musst nicht auf alle Hilferufe antworten. Auf jede Eule antwortest du so schnell wie möglich. Du zerstörst dich selbst damit, hast du in letzter Zeit in den Spiegel gesehen? Du bist nur noch eine Hülle, an dir ist fast nichts mehr aus den glücklichen Jahren.

_Irgendwie bin ich spät dran, _

_fang schon mal mit dem essen an. _

_Ich stoß dann später dazu._

Und ich sitze hier alleine am Tisch und versuche mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du verwundet nach Hause kommst. Dein Teller mit dem Essen, das ich jeden Tag koche, wird langsam kalt...

Ich vermisse die gemeinsamen Abende mit dir, das gemeinsame Essen, das Kuscheln am Sofa vor dem Kamin, wenn es draußen stürmt. Ich vermisse dein wunderschönes Lächeln, deine warmen Hände, dein Lachen, diene Versuche mich aufzumuntern...

_Du fragst wieso weshalb warum, _

_ich sag wer sowas fragt ist dumm. _

_Denn du scheinst wohl nicht zu wissen was ich tu. _

Natürlich weiß ich warum, aber es macht mich deswegen nicht glücklicher. Es macht mich eigentlich nur noch trauriger, ich bekomme nur noch mehr Angst wenn ich daran denke. Und ich fange an es zu hassen. Ich hasse den Grund, ich hasse Voldemort, ich hasse diese verdammte Prophezeiung, ich hasse den Tod, der nirgends Halt macht.

_Ne ganz besondere Mission _

_lass mich dich mit Details verschonen. _

_Genug gesagt genug Information.  
><em>_  
><em>Du erklärst es mir nicht einmal! Du erzählst mir nicht um was es geht. Du sagst du willst mich nur nicht unnötig aufregen, aber diese Unwissenheit macht mich langsam verrückt. Wenn du mir etwas sagen könntest, könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen. Aber du willst keine Hilfe, schon gar nicht von mir. Du willst alles alleine machen. Ja, nur du kannst ihn besiegen, aber du kannst auch Hilfe annehmen, bis es soweit ist!

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten, _

_danach flieg ich zu dir. _

_Noch 148 Briefe checken _

_wer weiß was mir dann noch passiert _

_denn es passiert so viel _

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten _

_und gleich danach bin ich wieder bei dir._

Wie jedes Mal. Du zerstörst nicht nur dich. Du zerstörst auch mich. Du zerstörst uns. Du gibst unseren Frieden auf, für das _größere Wohl_. Hast du das von Dumbledore? Hast du auch gemerkt dass er alleine ist? Dass er einsam ist? Dass er den ganzen Tag hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und kein Familienglück kennengelernt hat?

_Die Zeit läuft mir davon _

_zu warten wäre eine Schande für die ganze Weltbevölkerung._

_Ich muss jetzt los sonst gibt's die große Katastrophe _

_merkst du nicht das wir in Not sind._

Täglich sterben Menschen. Täglich werden Familien auseinandergerissen und ausgelöscht. Ja, es stimmt, es ist wirklich Zeit, aber bist du bereit dafür? Ich weiß, es wäre grausam zu warten, und doch wünsche ich es mir. Ich wünsche mir dass du hier bleibst, bei mir. Ich wünsche mir dass du nicht gehst.

_Ich muss jetzt echt die Welt retten  
>Danach flieg ich zu dir <em>

_Noch 148 Briefe checken_

_wer weiß was mir dann noch passiert _

_denn es passiert so viel_

Und ich hab jetzt schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Es kommen auch keine Briefe mehr. Es ist so ruhig. Ist das ein gutes Zeichen. Geht es dir gut?

Warum bekomme ich keine Nachricht von dir? Hat das etwas mit meinem Gefühl zu tun. Diesem schrecklichen Gefühl?

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten_

_danach flieg ich zu dir. _

Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe dass du zurückkommst. Ich hoffe, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich hoffe dass du wieder aufwachst. Aber ich weiß, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering ist. Ich sitze neben dir, hier im St. Mungos. Ich sehe deine schwarzen Haare, deine feine Narbe, die du immer gehasst hast. Aber deine strahlend smaragdgrünen Augen, die ich so liebe, kann ich nicht sehen. Sie sind hinter deinen geschlossenen Liedern verborgen.

Ich sehe deine bleiche Haut, deine Augenringe, deinen ausgemergelten Körper und das kaum bemerkbare Heben und Senken deines Brustkorbes. Ich bemerke deinen flachen, stockenden Atem. Und du würdest jetzt sagen:

_Noch 148713 Briefe checken_

_wer weiß was mir dann noch passiert _

_denn es passiert so viel._

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten_

_und gleich danach bin ich wieder bei dir. _

Wir haben gewonnen. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Doch nicht einmal nach dem Krieg gibt es Frieden. Es gibt jetzt sogar noch mehr zu tun. Aber du kannst nichts mehr tun, obwohl du wahrscheinlich einer der ersten wärst.  
>Denn ich bemerke die Ruhe. Die Ruhe, in der ich nicht einmal deinen Atem hören kann. Ich habe nicht gewonnen. Ich habe verloren.<p> 


End file.
